Ruby Song, Save Me
by redwolfeye
Summary: Ruby is a girl with a secret past, hidden from her. She has no real family, and her guardians even went as far as to give her a new name when she was given to them at her birth. Will her life be of madness, or light? May be changed to M later on.


Hey, I know, I should be updating Flare, but I have this huge writers block. Don't own Soul Eater, any work recognizable isn't mine. On with chapter 1...

"Rose..."  
"ROSE..."  
"ROSE! WAKE UP NOW DAMMIT!"

I wake up with a start. It was the nightmare. At least 'my family' didn't here the whimpering. It would be 'too loud' or they would just worsen the punishments that I get daily. Best go downstairs to my 'life'. "I'm coming ma'am." I reply to the shouting. Oh god. I'm going to be punished really badly now. I climb down the attic ladder, and start making breakfast, but my parents stop me.  
"Alex, do you have any idea as to why you are being accepted to 'Death Weapon Meister Academy'? It is only for special children with potential to be great."  
Ouch. That one hurt. "no, but I-"  
**BANG** the door slammed open. "Miss, you must go, or we will force you. This is the time that we need to recruit more students." Bloody hell. How did this guy, who has 3 really weird stripes in his hair, hear us, let alone find us?  
"And just what authority over us do you think you have Boy?" My 'mother' asked.  
"I, am Death the Kid." This makes my parents shocked. It's kind of funny really. I don't know why they are freaking out though... Oh, he is about to speak. "Hello Miss Renwood. It's nice to meet you. I hope to bring you to Death City peacefully." Who the hell is 'Miss Renwood'? He turns to my parents, "May I talk to Miss Renwood privately?"  
My 'parents' nod. "Rose, show him to your room." They order.  
"Right this way Mr. Kid..." I say, slightly scared. I climb back up the ladder, into my 'room' and sit on one of the mats.  
"Okay, first thing, THIS ROOM IS SO SYMETRICAL! I LOVE IT! Secondly, what do you think your name is?"  
"Rose Marie Grant." I reply.  
"Shit. Well then you are misinformed. Your real name, given by your parents is Ruby Evelyn Renwood. I think your guardians have been fooling you." What the hell? I knew I was different, but not Famous different.  
"I can't be. My parents are... How?"  
"Evelyn, your true mother, was best friends with Mary. After James had died, Evelyn had Mary be the godmother. She didn't want to, but Evelyn soon died in childbirth. Mary was already beginning to hate you, and actually discussed putting you up for adoption. Don't ask how I know this. They were both pretty insane though." He laughs. "but how was the rest of your life? You disappeared after that..."  
"Well, I don't remember before the age of four, but I remember that after that, I was usually kept in my room, and only came out to work or sometimes eat."  
Shit... "Sometimes eat? Well, no matter we will discus that later. Now, do you want to leave he-"  
"Yes." I state firmly, interrupting him. "If I am aloud, I wish to leave here and never return." My cheeks are wet...  
He looks at me worriedly, "There is no reason to cry. I'll get you out of here... shhh... It's okay..." He's petting my hair... I actually don't mind it. Nor do I mind when he hugs me... Strange...  
Time Skip and some arguing between Death the Kid and my 'guardians' later...  
"Okay, you can get your bags packed. We are set to leave soon." He informs me.  
"Yes Sir." I get my bags packed quickly.  
"Ruby, will you please just refer to me as Kid? Pleaaaaaaaasssssseeeeeee?" He asks with a puppy dog face.  
"F-fine.." I reply, finishing packing my total of two bags. "Done!"  
"Let's go then"  
He leads me away, but not before "NEVER COME BACK YOU BITCH!" was heard.  
"Come on. I won't let you go back to that hell hole." So he did see the bruises, on me, and the blood, in my room. He leads me to a skateboard... Odd...  
We hop on it, and it starts flying!I hug him, afraid that I'll fall, "close your eyes. It's less scary that way... I won't let you fall." I do as he says, and wait for it to be over.  
Flying skip!  
When we get to where ever we are, I hop off, and notice something  
"What the hell is up with the symmetry?"  
"I love it!"  
"ok..."  
He grabs my hand and drags me up to this weird building, and then inside. It looks like a normal school, but not in the classrooms... He leads me past a bunch of classes, and into some sort of graveyard place with a guy who is in a black cloak and a skull mask. Rather weird actually...  
"I thought I told you we would have her come here later!"  
"I will talk to you about it later dad. She is here, and I wish to know where she is staying." Dad?  
"didn't I tell you? She is staying in the mansion. Now take her there, and come back immediately." He demanded, looking scary.  
"Let's go Ruby." He leads me away, not even saying goodbye to his dad.


End file.
